The Glass Shards
by Kid9535
Summary: Originally called Romeo and Juliet. I now realise I dont'want anyone expecting a yaoi fic. I can't do that. Pls read this. Dedicated to the greatest guy teacher to be fired. It's MurderMystery btw. An L & Light fic. L creates a philosophy for their furtur
1. The Glass Shards

A/N: Such a lousy title. Anyway, this is dedicated to irenechocolate and my old art teacher who was kicked out of the school for being accused by some stupid parent for something he didn't even do! Damn that parent! Damn that stupid girl! Don't blame the principal, she had no choice.

That art teacher was the best guy teacher we'd ever had! He told us all the murder/mystery stories! WHY HIM? WHY? By the way, if you wanna know his name, post a review and I'll tell you. He was the one who entertained us with murder/mystery stories after the exams. I'll be writing fics from his stories until I run out.

Another big bulletin. I'm sorry but this isn't a yaoi fic, if that was what you were expecting, then you're sorely mistaken. Only friendship fluff. Slight.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Especially not Death Note and the story mentioned below.

Summary: L reads a story to Light and L creates a philosophy for their future.

**The Glass Shards**

"Ryuuzaki, what are you reading?" Light's voice pierced through L's concentration, he stopped and looked up from the book he was so engrossed in.

"Oh, just a little something I picked up from a bookstore a long time ago. I like re-reading materials" He answered nonchalantly.

"What's it about?"

"It's a murder-mystery story." Light frowned, L really like to avoid questions.

"I can't explain it, would you like me to read it out to you?"

Light nodded. L absent-mindedly cleared his throat and in a clear rich tenor tone, began to read.

_There was a loud bang resounding through the halls, followed by an ear-splitting crash. Then everything went quiet. _

_A few hours later, some people entered the room, the source of the frightful noises, which had been ignored due to the ongoing party below. _

_The moon shone through the tattered curtains, shining brightly a terrifying scene in front of the beholder's eyes. A woman amongst the party screamed. _

_Romeo and Juliet were lying dead on the ground. _

_There was no blood anywhere, just a puddle of water. Thousands of glass shards were scattered all over the floor, and an unconscious old man was sprawled out over the water._

_How did Romeo and Juliet die? _

Light blinked, why was L reading this? It was way too simple for someone as complex a mind as him to indulge in. Perhaps this was one case he couldn't crack?

As if in response to Light's mental questions, L calmly began to analyze the case, like he always did.

"Light-kun, did you know that we could be like Romeo and Juliet?"

The look on Light's face was priceless; terror-struck he looked at L in disgust.

"No, not like that," L, waved away his creepy fantasy dismissively. "I mean, in the story, you know how they died right?"

"Yes." Of course he knew! It was so simple. How could he not know? Oh right, so that's what L meant.

"Yes, well what if we died like that too? Together, well, if not one after the other. Caused by some random person, whether drunk or boredom struck, we'd both die in the end." L blinked up at him owlishly as he stated his case. Light furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, behind him, the monitor screens flickered ever so slightly and the swiveling chair squeaked in rhythm to Light's stream of thoughts.

No, he wouldn't die! He couldn't die! He was Kira! The God of the New World! Why would L group him with him in such a way?

Still, there was an incessant nagging at the back of his mind, From Ryuk, perhaps? Either way, he somehow knew, L was right. As always, and it scared him.

Somewhere, in the distant future, the deaths were reflected on black, thousands of shattered glass shards, millions of shredded paper. A pool of water, and a pool of blood. An old man, and a shinigami. Either way, it balanced out.

He had no idea how right he really was.

The End

A/N: Well, hm, if you guys can figure this out, well you probably can, since this story is sooo popular. Sorry if I disappointed you. No yaoi here. Oh and if you can't figure it out, SUCKS TO BE YOU! HAHA, just kidding! I'll post an extra chapter to explain it. But only if I get enough reviews.


	2. The Answer

A/N: Yo, because BlackWolfHowling told me to, and because 3 reviews, make me real happy, (I'm so easily pleased…har har), here's the answer. If you haven't read the story yet, go back and read it! This is like a spoiler/answer warning.

**The Answer**

First off, the big question:

Were Romeo and Juliet even human?

The old man was drunk from the party and came into the room and knocked over the table supporting the fishbowl which I had clearly forgotten to mention. The fishbowl toppled over and fell onto the ground and cracked, Romeo and Juliet fell out of the fishbowl and died of suffocation.

Ryuk was a shinigami who was bored.

The old man was drunk.

The Death Note was like a link to the death of L and Light, or the fishes.

Either way, whether it was drunkenness, boredom, a swipe of the arm, or a death note.

The two main characters in the story died.

That's all there is to it.

A/N: So tempted to write The End. Ah well, hope you liked it and didn't think it was lame. If you did, I'd cry. I'm joking, I don't cry often, well, seldom.

Gonna work on other fics now.


End file.
